


Respect

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: An answer to a Tumblr prompt from bleak-nomads: "What's a man gotta do to earn your respect?"Brief "missing scene" set just after Lee asks to join the group.
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> If you read German, check out the ficlet "Nicht allein" by Sindarina. Great minds do think alike, or, as they say in German, two fools, one thought.

“What’s a man got to do to earn your respect?”

Lee has vanished in the dark alley behind the hotel, and Chris’s view about him has prevailed over Vin’s: “He’s a good gun. And we aren’t heading for a church social.” They’ve closed the door of their room, and Chris has looked Vin over, amused by his wariness, and has asked him this other question.

Vin sticks a couple of fingers into the crown of his hat and twirls the hat around a couple of times. “Dunno,” he says after a few moments. “Know what he’s doin, I guess. And where he’s goin.” He glances around the room, which looks a little more welcoming now that Chris has lit the lamp. “Maybe he can learn how to blow with the wind, be ready to change jobs if work in his trade’s gettin scarce.”

Chris just looks at him, no longer amused.

Vin shrugs and spills a few more beans. “And, every now and then … he follows his guts instead of his head. Does somethin that makes no sense. Like gettin shot at so that some old Indian can rest in some graveyard beside barflies and bigots.” He feels a smile coming on and decides not to repress it. “Someone like that would earn my respect. What the hell - with him, I’d even head for a church social.”


End file.
